Untitled
by Neko-Strider
Summary: Thistlepaw slowed and stopped, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Lakestar raced ahead, not realizing she had stopped. She stared after him, starting to shake. "Father? Lakestar?"
1. Chapter 1

**O c e a n C l a n**

Leader~ **Lakestar--**silver-gray tom

Deputy~ **Bluetail--**blue-gray tabby  
**Apprentice, Squirrelpaw**

Medicine Cat~ **Palepelt--**unusually pale-colored she-cat

Warriors~ **Longclaw--**ginger tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Sisterpaw**

**Firestorm--**handsome ginger-and-white tom  
**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

**Bramblefur--**light-and-dark brown tom  
**Apprentice, Thistlepaw**

**Ravenfur--**small black she-cat

**Redstream--**ginger she-cat  
**Apprentice, Leopardpaw**

**Silverflower--**graceful small she-cat

Apprentices~ **Squirrelpaw--**dusty-brown she-cat

**Sisterpaw--**blue-gray-and-white she-cat

**Blackpaw--**white tom with black front paws

**Thistlepaw--**white she-cat with a black patch on her back

**Leopardpaw--**golden-brown spotted tom

Queens~ **Barktail--**tabby she-cat with a darker brown tail

**Poppyflower--**poppy seed colored she-cat

Elders~ **Halftail--**tom with most of his tail gone

**Frostfur--**pretty white she-cat

OceanClan decends from the great ThunderClan. The clan was forced to flee from rising Twoleg threats. The name OceanClan derives from the lake that they live by. At the tip of their territory sits a giant, great oak tree that all cats come to, under a truce, once every full moon.

~X~X~

**E a r t h C l a n**

Leader~ **Brightstar--**brightly-colored she-cat

Deputy~** Runningwind--**swift white tom

Medicine Cat~ **Crookedtail--**smoky-gray tom with a bent tail  
**Apprentice, Leafpelt**

Warriors~ **Icepool--**ice-gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

**Badgerstripe--**black-and-white striped tom

**Brokenfang--**huge ginger tom with a twisted jaw  
**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Sootstreak--**black tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Goldenpaw**

**Tigerheart--**dark tabby tom

Apprentices~ **Leafpelt--**she-cat with swirling patterns on her pelt

**Cloudpaw--**long-haired white tom

**Fernpaw--**pale ginger she-cat

**Goldenpaw--**golden-brown she-cat

Queens~** Morningflower--**pretty brown she-cat

Elders~ **Blackear--**white tom with a black ear

EarthClan decends from the great WindClan. The clan was forced to flee from rising Twoleg threats. The name EarthClan derives from the moutanous region they live in, after taking generations to become adapted to the slower moving prey and the slightly more forested redion. At the tip of their territory sits a giant, great oak that all cats come to, under a truce, once every full moon.

~X~X~

**S k y C l a n**

Leader~ **Brokenstar--**huge gray-and-ginger tom

Deputy~ **Owlpelt--**pale gray she-cat

Medicine Cat~ **Ashpool--**huge smoky-gray tom  
**Apprentice, Cinderpelt**

Warriors~ **Mudfur--**dark brown she-cat  
**Apprentice, Pinepaw**

**Cloudfur--**white-and-gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Windstorm--**pale tabby tom

**Swiftwind--**swift gray tom  
**Apprentice, Nightpaw**

Apprentices~ **Ciderpelt--**ash-gray tom

**Pinepaw--**white she-cat

**Whitepaw--**black tom with white paws and chest

**Nightpaw--**handsome black tom

SkyClan decends from the great RiverClan. The clan was forced to flee from rising Twoleg threats. The name SkyClan derives from the always clear skies on their land, even through rains their skies remain clear. At the tip of their territory sits a giant, great oak tree that all cats come to, under a truce, once every full moon.

~X~X~

**S h a d o w C l a n**

Leader~ **Kitstar--**verysmall pale she-cat  
**Apprentice, Rosepaw**

Deputy~ **Morningfur--**bright-colored tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice, Reedpaw**

Medicine Cat~ **Mistypool--**silvery-gray she-cat

Warriors~ **Graybelly--**white tom with gray bellyfur

**Jaggedstripe--**black-and-white tom  
**Apprentice, Dapplepaw**

**Minnowflash--**sleek black she-cat

**Dawnheart--**white she-cat with a silver tail

Apprentices~ **Rosepaw--**tortoishell she-cat

**Gorsepaw--**white tom with a black-tipped tail

**Dapplepaw--**gray tom with white spots

Queens~ **Willowfur--**brown she-cat

Elders~ **Cinderfur--**dark gray tom

ShadowClan decends from the great ShadowClan. The clan was forced to flee from rising Twoleg threats. The name ShadowClan was not changed when they fled the forest because of the moors that they live in and that they still use their nocturnal abilites. At the tip of their territory sits a giant, great oak tree that all cats come to, under a truce, once every full moon.

~X~X~

**Cats Outside of the Clans**

**Angel--**pretty gray she-cat kittypet

**Redfur--**pale ginger she-cat, formerly of OceanClan

**Chester--**cream-colored tabby tom

**Patch--**calico tom

**Sissy--**little black she-cat kittypet

~X~X~

These are **my clans,** and I will update them as my **story progresses.** I did my best with the names **and if anyone would like to give more suggestions, please give me a list of names, what cats from what clans could be made better, or just a cat their clan and a suggested name.** Also, since I will be updating these, if you wish to know what the clans were at different times, please ask me, I'll help you as best as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Thistlepaw watched Bramblefur demonstrate how to stalk a mouse again. That was the third time in only a quarter moon.

"Remember, be light on your feet because a mouse will feel-"

"-the vibrations." Thistlepaw finished. "This is the third time Bramblefur! I want to learn something else."

Bramblefur looked at his apprentice's frustrated eyes. _I know Thistlepaw, but you haven't seemed to learn it._ He sighed and got out of his crouch and padded over to her. She was a very beautiful young apprentice that many cats adored. Her pelt was the most beautiful white, and the black patch on her back only helped distinguish her beauty. Her eyes gleamed curiously at him as he sat in front of her.

"Thistlepaw, let's just head on back to camp."

"Ok Bramblefur…" She didn't bother to disguise her disappointment, not when she was alone with her mentor. She ran along side him as they made their way through the forest to the lakeside. Their camp sat on the lakeside, their camp bordered by reeds and other natural plants. It was easy for cats to get in, but the lake being so close also helped in defense. Bramblefur slowed and padded through the narrow opening in the reeds and into the center of camp. Thistlepaw looked up at him and made her way to the apprentices den on the far side of camp, next to the nursery.

Bramblefur looked around the camp. The warriors den sat on the opposite side of the nursery, against the lake side. The dens were each situated in the roots of trees that had been hollowed out from years of erosion. Now it was a perfect place for the nursery because of the tangle of roots in the back that made it impossible for the kits to fall into the lake. The warriors' and apprentices' dens were much the same, having the tangle of roots making it impossible to access the lake. The nursery had a covering over the small gap in the roots that was covered by fern leaves that had small prickles that kept out unwanted visitors. But one also had to be careful in going in, for fear that your nose would be pricked if you forced your way in.

He heard a sharp yowling coming from the apprentice den and distinctly heard Thistlepaw's triumphant growl. He closed his amber eyes and padded over. Thistlepaw stood, her paws holding down Blackpaw, a mischievous, black tom apprentice. _He must have gotten under her fur again._

"Blackpaw, Thistlepaw, come out here." Meowed Bramblefur. The two apprentices saw him and followed him out, their heads drooping slightly. "What have I said about fighting? Thistlepaw, you know better."

"Blackpaw, you know better too. If anyone catches you again you'll have to help take care of the elders."

Bramblefur turned and saw Firestorm standing behind him, the warrior's intense gaze falling over Blackpaw. Thistlepaw nudged the apprentice and turned back into the den. She lay on the moss and curled her tail neatly over her hind paws.

"Ha ha, Blackpaw, serves you right."

"What do _you_ know? Just because you're Lakestar's daughter doesn't mean you get what you want."

"So? At least I don't steal other cats fresh-kill."

Blackpaw shot a glare at Thistlepaw and went to the other side of the den, where he curled up and glared at her, his greens eyes gleaming. Thistlepaw turned her head the other way and yawned. She closed her eyes and purred softly at the thought of more training tomorrow. _I hope it's not how to stalk a mouse again.._ She purred contently and drifted into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thistlepaw panted heavily as she raced alongside Lakestar. The leader glanced at her, sympathy in his hazel eyes. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but there was nothing. Thistlepaw slowed and stopped, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Lakestar raced ahead, not realizing she had stopped. She stared after him, starting to shake._

"_Father? Lakestar!?"_

_She looked around wildly, her eyes wide with fear. She was alone, completely and utterly alone. She took a step back, fluffing out her tail. She looked up and paused as she heard soft whisperings._

"_Beware a hidden enemy."_

Thistlepaw opened her eyes and lifted her head, looking around. _Father… why'd he leave me…. is he ok?!_ She padded quietly from the apprentices den and ran over to Lakestar's den, which was situated in the bottom of High-rock. She pushed her head through the reeds hiding the entrance and saw the rise-and-fall of her father's gray flank. She sighed and stepped back, glad he was ok.

"Thistlepaw."

She froze and turned, seeing her father looking up at her, his eyes gleaming curiously in the dim light. "What are you doing out of your den?"

"I… I had a dream…" Lakestar looked thoughtful for a moment before shifting and tucking his paws neatly under his chest.

"Well, come in then. Maybe I can help." Thistlepaw padded over and lay curled by her father's side. Lakestar licked his daughter's ears and purred softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Thistlepaw lowered her head onto her front paws and recounted her dream to Lakestar. He listened in silence and stayed quiet for a few moments before nuzzling her cheek.

"StarClan must have something in store for you."

"What do you mean?"

"If the warning was for the clan, then StarClan would have shared it with Palepelt, wouldn't they?" Thistlepaw looked down and thought, _Yeah… but why me…? Why father..? Why that dream? _

"I guess so…" Thistlepaw still shook from her dream. Lakestar licked her ears again and purred softly.

"Stay in here tonight if it'll help make you feel better, but no bragging."

"I never do father.."

"Alright, goodnight Thistlepaw." She lay her head on her paws again and closed her eyes. Lakestar waited until she was sound asleep before sending a silent prayer to StarClan that her dream wouldn't come true.

~X~X~

Thistlepaw awoke to the voices of Lakestar and Bluetail.

"But Lakestar how can you be sure it's not a warning for our clan?"

"Calm yourself Bluetail. If it was danger to our clan then Palepelt would have been warned, not an apprentice." _I guess father really does believe it's nothing for the clan to worry about…_ She padded out of the den and dipped her head to the deputy and leader.

"Good morning Lakestar, Bluetail." Bluetail nodded once to acknowledge her as she continued on her way to the fresh-kill pile. Blackpaw looked up at her from his place near the wall of the camp.

"Where were you last night, Thistlepaw? Too scared to sleep on your own? What, did you go running to daddy?" Thistlepaw bristled and growled at him.

"No. For your information, I was discussing something with the clan leader, and last time I checked you weren't the clan leader." Blackpaw glared at her and turned the other way, eating his fresh-kill in silence. Thistlepaw picked up a piece of fresh-kill and joined Leopardpaw outside of the apprentices den.

"Aw, Thistlepaw, don't mind him. You know he's just jealous." Leopard paw looked at the she-cat as she settled down next to him. She purred once and started ripping into her fresh-kill.

"Thistlepaw!" Bramblefur padded over and stood in front of them. Leopardpaw dipped his head in greetings to the warrior. Thistlepaw sighed and looked up at him.

"What Bramblefur?"

"..For one, you could give me a respectful greeting, and two, we're heading out to the clearing by the badger sets. Come find me once you've finished." He turned tail and walked over to the other warriors. Leopardpaw looked at the retreating form of the warrior and meowed a soft laugh.

"You've sure got it rough. What a harsh mentor."

"Oh hush, you know most of the warriors let me greet them like that."

"It's just because you're Lakestar's daughter." Leopardpaw got a smug look on his face as he looked at Thistlepaw. She just nipped his shoulder playfully and went back to eating. Leopardpaw purred in amusement and laid his head on his paws. "You know what?" Thistlepaw glanced at her friend and continued eating. "I think Bramblefur and Redstream are really close…. Haven't you noticed?"

Thistlepaw looked up at the two warriors laying side-by-side in the sand on the far side of camp. She glanced at Leopardpaw and nodded her head once. "Yeah.. I noticed a few days ago. Bramblefur's been talking about her sometimes too.." Thistlepaw licked her lips and stood up. "Well, bye Leopardpaw."

"Seeya Thistlepaw." The other apprentice purred a soft goodbye and padded over to Bramblefur.

"I'm finished, can we go now?" Her eyes shone with excitement as Bramblefur stood and padded away, his apprentice close at his heels.


End file.
